The present invention generally relates to a coupling device for a synchronous cable that connects a frequency of an induced voltage generated from a fly back transformer (hereinafter called as `FBT`). The FBT is a high voltage generating device for feeding a high voltage to a cathode-ray tube of a television (TV) or a monitor via the synchronous cable.
A synchronous cable coupling device of an FBT is made with a metal supporting means formed with an accommodating groove so as to be interposed with a shield metal toward a front wall surface of the FBT and engaged with a ferrite core. The ferrite core is interposed and supported between the metal supporting means, and the shield metal of the metal supporting means is connected with a synchronous cable and grounded so as to draw out an induced voltage of the FBT. As a result, a frequency of the induced voltage generated from the FBT is stably drawn out, and a coupling or connecting of the synchronous cable is automated whereby its workability and productivity are improved. In addition, moving of FBT ferrite core is prevented and simultaneously a radiation of electronic wave generated from an external gap of the ferrite core can be decreased.
In general, the synchronous cable connected and provided to the FBT transmits the frequency generated by the FBT by connecting the frequency of the induced voltage generated by the FBT to a set or device. The operating frequency of the FBT receives a power supply and a frequency of various operating signals.
In a related technique, as shown in FIG. 1, it is made by a structure such that at a state that high voltage and low voltage bobbins (not shown) being wound with coils are accommodated therein to be superposed to the interior of FBT case 10. An epoxy resin is filled and molded between he high voltage and low voltage bobbins and the FBT case 10, and a "C"-shaped ferrite core 20 is inserted into the top and bottom of the FBT case 10 while maintaining a predetermined gap therebetween and then fixed. The FBT is thereby connected with a set such as a monitor and the like through a high voltage cable, whereby a high voltage is supposed thereto.
The FBT having a structure as described above generates a high voltage through the coils wound around the high voltage and low voltage bobbins, and the high voltage generated at this moment is supplied to the set such as a monitor and the like through an anode cable.
And, in accordance with the ferrite core 20 provided to the FBT as described above, in case of applying power to the FBT, an electronic wave is inevitably generated and radiated to internal surface and external surface gaps 21,22 between the top and bottom ferrite cores. The electronic wave of the internal surface gap 21 among the electronic waves generated from the internal and external surface gaps 21,22 of the ferrite core 20 is absorbed through the coils wound around the high voltage and low voltage bobbins in the interior of FBT case 10, and the external electronic wave generated from the external surface gap 22 of the ferrite core 20 is left as it is.
In a connecting method of a conventional FBT cable, as shown in FIG. 2, a predetermined length of a synchronous or continuous cable 30 is plaited to a side of the ferrite core 20 provided to the FBT case 10 by a thermo-shrinking tube 31 so as to be connected to a printed circuit board.
However, in the FBT as above, since the synchronous cable 30 is manually plaited using the thermo-shrinking tube 31 to a side of the ferrite core 20 provided to the PBT case 10, this manual process is cumbersome. In addition, since this process is made to the exterior of the cable one by one, defects have frequently arisen in case of the connecting work associated with the synchronous cable. In addition, the synchronous cable 30 plaited to the ferrite core 20 is easily moved whereby the frequency of voltage induced within the FBT becomes impossible to transmit in a stable manner. Accordingly, there have been many problems such that an electric property of the product that receives the voltage becomes deteriorated and so on as a result of the unstable voltage.